


Hit and Run

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, hit and run, repost, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Start of sorting out my 100 fanfiction  collection into  a more readable format.I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard does. basically an Overwatch modern AUcontent warning/tags: hit and run, bruised bones.tfw something that happens irl inspires a fanfic.
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Start of sorting out my 100 fanfiction collection into a more readable format. 
> 
> I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard does. basically an Overwatch modern AU
> 
> content warning/tags: hit and run, bruised bones.
> 
> tfw something that happens irl inspires a fanfic.

Of all the people you thought would stop to help you, the Strike Commander of Overwatch never made that list. So hearing his voice so close to you instead of a holo screen was just as jarring as the car that just clipped your elbow and kept going.

It had happened so fast. You went from pushing your bike up a hill to lying on the ground in a half a second. Some asshole in a supped up sports car was probably texting or late to work. 

_“You shouldn’t move,”_ Morrison’s voice slowly seeped into your consciousness as you tried to sit up. _“Your arm doesn’t feel broken but you’re going to have a hell of a bruise.”_

You swallowed at the look of concern on his face. He gently manipulated your arm and you hissed once his fingers gently touched the area where the car’s side mirror collided with your elbow. “Sorry!” a slight blush crossed his cheeks as he gingerly rested you against the front of his car, “The police are going to be here soon. I’ll stay with you if you want me to.”

You go to nod but only manage to wince. Jack’s fingers unbuckle your helmet and remove it from your head. “Thank you.”


End file.
